Music of the Heart
by KDSanders
Summary: This is a series of one shots inspired by the songs of singer Josh Groban. Even if you are not familiar with his music, I'm sure you'll enjoy this stories. RWHG. Two new chapters up. R&R please.
1. Awake

(A/N: This is the first in my new series of stories inspired by the songs of Josh Groban. This song is "Awake." Please remember, these stories are only "inspired" by the lyrics and most of the time do not stick to the exact flow of the lyrics. Thanks as always to my wonderful Beta and fellow Grobanite Adreon.)

**Awake**

The floor creaked as Ron tiptoed down the hallway. As he reached the desired door it opened before he could knock. In the dim moonlight he saw a nervous smile grace Hermione's lips.

"Come in," she whispered.

"Sorry it took me so long," he said closing the door behind him, "I would have apparated, but Mum wakes up at the slightest hint of a 'pop'."

"Its fine," she said taking him by the hand and sitting down on the side of the bed.

"This room looks strange as a girl's room." Ron looked around the room that had formally been his older brother Bill's. With war looming Hermione's parents feared that they, as muggles, would be unable to protect her. The Weasley's gladly took her in, giving her the room left empty after their son's recent nuptials. When Bill had occupied it, it much resembled Ron's room, wall's covered in quidditch posters, robes tossed aimlessly about, books and parchment scattered about. With Hermione as its tenant the room was quite different. Her robes hung neatly in the wardrobe, dirty garments were tossed in a basket instead of on the floor, and the large stacks of books and parchment were organized on the desk and various bookcases Mr. Weasley had conjured for her. Much to Ron's delight one item had survived the renovation. A faded Chudley Cannons poster hung on the wall just over the bed.

"You can take that down you know," Ron said gesturing towards it.

"I know, but I like it."

"Why, you've never even seen them play?"

"No, but you like them so they must be good. Besides, it reminds me of you."

Ron blushed but tried his best to hide it. "I'll have to give you one of my Cannons shirts so you can think of me more often." He blushed harder amazed at his own boldness.

"I'd like that," she cooed, "I'd sleep in it every night."

Unable to restrain himself at this remark, Ron gently pressed his lips to hers. Letting the weight of the kiss lead them, they were soon laying on Hermione's bed. This both excited and frightened Ron. He and Hermione had stolen a few feverish kisses this summer, taking midnight walks by the lake, cuddling close in the sitting room after everyone had gone to bed. This, however, was quite different. When Hermione had passed him a slip of parchment as she kissed him goodnight earlier this evening, he was surprised to see the instructions to come to her room when everyone was asleep. They'd spoken briefly and nervously about taking their relationship to the next level, but Ron didn't think they'd come to a decision yet.

Ron broke this kiss, lifting himself up on his elbow. "Hermione, why did you ask me here?"

She blushed. He felt embarrassed having to ask, but he didn't want to have the wrong idea.

"Well," she said nervously, "I was thinking." Ron nodded, pressing her on. "I was thinking that tomorrow everything is going to change."

Ron knew what she meant. Tomorrow, after escorting Ginny to Hogwarts he and Hermione would be leaving with Harry to seek out the four remaining horcruxes.

"I mean, we don't really know what is going to happen. There are so many unknowns, so many uncertainties. Even if all goes as planned, nothing is ever going to be the same."

"That's true," Ron said still not understanding what was going on.

"My thought was that if this is to be the last night of our former lives, I'd like to spend it in happiness. I'd like to face this unknown dawn together."

"Together?"

"Stay the night with me. Whatever happens, I welcome it as long as it is with you."

"Staying a while I can do but what would my mother think if she came to wake me in the morning and I wasn't there or worse if she came to wake you and found me here."

"Then we will stay awake. We have a long journey tomorrow; we will sleep on the train."

"I'll stay here then. How could I say no to you?"

"You can't," she said her mood lifting a bit. "You've never been able to."

"I have so."

"Name one time you've ever told me no."

"There was, um," Ron laughed as he couldn't think of any, "well, I'm sure there have been times."

"Sure there have," she smiled as she kissed him.

The kiss carried her on top of him now. She tangled her legs around his and stroked his cheek with her finger tips. She looked at him, a nervousness dancing in her mind. It was exactly the sign Ron had been waiting for. As she leaned in for another kiss he stopped her.

"This is as far as I can let it go, Hermione."

"What do you mean," she seemed scared and confused.

"I mean this is as far as we need to go. Lying here all night, great; kissing you like this, wonderful, but we can't go any further."

"You mean you don't want to…"

"No no no," he said cutting her off. "I **do** want to. Just, not like this."

"What do you mean? Not like what?"

"Like this, both of us frightened of what's going to happen tomorrow. Doing this because we might not have another chance is not right." The more Ron talked the less he believed he was saying it. His body told him to shut up and keep going but his heart told him he had to speak. "I love you Hermione and I never want to hurt you. I'm afraid that in the long run, this will be wrong, and I want everything between us to be right."

Hermione sighed finally understanding Ron's reasoning. "You're right. Thank you, I wasn't thinking."

"I guess there's a first time for everything."

Hermione laughed and kissed him, rolling off of him and back on the bed beside him.

He stared at her face in silence, his eyes studying her for countless minutes.

"What are you doing," Hermione laughed.

"I'm memorizing you."

"Memorizing me? Why?"

"Because someday I may not have you with me." His voice was serious now. "We're facing something very dangerous here. Mum and Dad don't talk much about what it was like in the beginning but I can see the fear in Mum's eyes, Dad's too. Every time Dad comes in from work she looks like she was expecting to never see him again. I don't ever want to close my eyes and not remember your face. Besides," he said in a somewhat lighter voice, "the memory of you lying next to me like this would make one hell of a Patronus."

_Ron's right_, Hermione thought as she set about memorizing his face, this was a happy moment. This was quite possibly the happiest moment of her life. A part of her wished she still had the time-turner so that she could revisit this moment over and over or go back and confess her feelings to Ron, give them more time to be like this, to be happy.

"You parent's were married young right?"

"Yeah, Dad said there were a lot of couples getting married young. I guess it was the fear that if they didn't do it soon the whole world would come crashing down before they got another chance." A thought struck Ron and before he could think he spoke. "Would you marry me Hermione?"

"W-what?"

"I don't mean today or even tomorrow, but if there was time? If we weren't leaving for the hunt tomorrow, if we were just going back to Hogwarts, would you go back as my fiancée?"

"In a heartbeat."

Ron smiled as he kissed her, brushing her curls out of her face. They talked like that all night, discussing the future like there was fear that might not come. All fears subsided, both the fears of the danger they'd soon face and the fears they held in themselves when it came to each other.

They spoke openly about a desire for children in the future. They reminisced about their last few years at Hogwarts, finally able to confess the long harbored feelings they'd had for each other. Carefully skirting the names Victor and Lavender, it was probably the first night the two had spoken and not shown the slightest hint of a disagreement.

As the sun crept through the curtains Hermione groaned not wanting to leave the safety and security of Ron's arms.

"I know," he hushed, "but I have to go. Mum's always up with the sun, especially on days like today. She'll be waking us up soon to be sure we're packed and fed before it's time to leave."

"Have you finished packing," she asked walking him reluctantly to the door.

"You know me Hermione."

"I'll take that as a no then." She laughed. "Go," she kissed him, "finish packing, I'll see you at breakfast."

Ron quietly tiptoed back to his room trying not to wake Harry as he slid into bed.

"Long night," Harry asked in a groggy voice from the other bed.

"Yeah," Ron said. "It's not what you think though."

Harry raised his hand motioning for Ron to stop. "Say no more. It's between you and her, mate."

"Thanks, sorry to wake you."

"No worries."

Just then there was a knock at the door and Molly told the boys to finish packing, get ready and come down for breakfast.

In less than an hour Ron had showered, dressed, and thrown the rest of his necessities into his trunk and charmed it to shrink. Tucking it into his pocket he grabbed a few more things and went down stairs.

Harry and Ginny had already joined Molly in the kitchen so Ron caught Hermione as she came down the stairs after him.

"Here," he said tossing something worn and yellow at her.

"What's this?"

"My favorite Cannon's shirt," he smirked. "It might be a little big, but it should do for sleeping."

"Thank you," she said hugging it to her chest and breathing in the scent.

"It's clean I promise."

"I know," she laughed. "It smells like you. I love it."

Ron blushed as she kissed him and started to walk away.

"Oh," he said remembering. "There's one more thing." He dug in his pocket and produced a small round object. "I was wondering if you'd wear this," he slid it around the ring finger of her left hand, "just until we get back and there is time to ask you properly."

Hermione looked down and saw what she recognized as the sliver crown of the white queen from Ron's chess set fitting perfectly on her finger. "Ron I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll wear it."

"I'll never take it off."

"Good," he said kissing her. "Now we can always remember, no matter what happens, the love we have for each other."

(I hope you enjoyed this one. Again this is "Awake" by Josh Groban from his album…well, Awake. It is the bonus track only available on the CD/DVD edition. Please review…or visit my forum. Chapter 2 and 3 are complete but not edited…so they will be coming VERY soon. Give me some ideas if you're familiar with Josh's songs.)


	2. In Her Eyes

(A/N: This is the second chapter in my series of stories inspired by the songs of Josh Groban. This chapter is "In Her Eyes" also from the album Awake. Thanks a million to my beta and fellow Grobanite, Adreon.)

**In Her Eyes**

Ron groaned as a tapping came at the window. Reluctantly he rolled out of bed and stumbled toward the window. As soon as he'd opened it a plump brown barn owl fluttered in, causing Crookshanks to hiss and arch his back.

"Quiet down Crookshanks, he's just delivering the paper." Ron paid the bird and tossed him an owl treat from Pig's cage. Tossing the paper on the foot of the bed he crawled back into the warmth of the covers. Just as he felt himself drifting off again, the sound of the shower turning off brought him back to reality. His eyes fell to the bathroom door as a beautiful woman stepped out, wet curls falling around her face.

"Moring darling," she said as she sat on the edge of the bed closest to him."

"Moring gorgeous," he said rising up to kiss her. "How are we this morning?"

"We," she said patting the very obvious baby bump beneath her robe, "are getting an early start today. He started stirring about 3 hours ago and hasn't stopped since."

"Have you been bothering your mother," Ron said speaking directly to her belly.

"Yes he has, "she laughed, "and once he's born I'll see that it's you he bothers at 4 in the morning."

"I'd gladly take my share Hermione, but it's kind of hard, considering there is absolutely nothing I can do."

"I suppose you're right," she laughed. Ron knew she was kidding. She loved being pregnant. Never did a day go by when she didn't look positively delighted at her state. Ron couldn't complain either. She was just as beautiful now as she'd ever been, perhaps more so. Pregnancy suited her, as many things seemed too.

"Has the paper come?"

Ron nodded, "it's at the end of the bed."

Hermione groaned as she picked up the paper. "Oh dear, did you see this?"

"See what," Ron said craning to see over her shoulder. "Oh Merlin, not again."

"Well, I suppose it's to be expected."

"I expected a story yes, but why most the focus on something so…so…trivial?"

There on the front page was the lead story.

_**Where are they now? The Hero's of the Great War, one year later**_

_On the first anniversary of the end of the greatest war in Wizarding history, the Daily Profit would like to catch up with the Hero's who made the victory possible. As has been the case since that fateful day, few of the key players will come forward and lay claim to the heroic feats we have learned belong to them._

_Always quiet Neville Longbottom now holds a prestigious position teaching Herbology at Hogwarts. It was his knowledge of magical plants and their properties that allowed him to produce many of the healing potions used in the weeks following the great battle. In his life is lesser known hero Luna Lovegood. The bright young girl rallied her fellow students to stand united to protect Hogwarts from invasion. Sources close to the couple say a wedding is scheduled in the near future._

_Also involved in the stand at Hogwarts School was Ginny Weasley. Since her selfless acts on that night, she has recently entered the Ministry's Auror training program under the tutelage of her now husband Harry Potter. The two were married six short months ago. Harry, as you well remember was the leader in the battle and fought until the end, even when it nearly cost him his life. In the end it was Potter's spell that destroyed Voldemort and ended his reign of terror. _

_Always by his side were Harry's school mates and best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. After fighting at Harry's side on the frontlines of battle both suffered serious injury. Ms. Granger spent the three weeks following the battle unconscious in the Critical ward at St. Mungo's. Mr. Weasley, nursing some broken bones and nasty scratches was always by her side. There was no surprise when sources told us that the two had married shortly after Ms. Granger's release from the hospital. Ron currently plays Keeper for his longtime favorite team the Chudley Cannons and his wife works as an ambassador for the department of International Magical Cooperation. An exciting surprise for us here at the profit, was the reports that the Weasley's are currently expecting their first child. _

_Others involved in the success of the war have taken jobs in the Ministry, at Hogwarts, St. Mungo's and in various other prestigious careers all over the Wizarding world. One student involved in the stand at Hogwarts, a Mr. Colin Creevey, currently works as a photographer for the Daily Profit. Sadly, due to ethical reason, Mr. Creevey declined to provide the profit with pictures of any of his illustrious friends. When asked why exactly he would not offer a photo for this article Mr. Creevey commented: "Their private lives should be able to remain precisely that, private. I will not betray the trust of my friends just to have one of my photos grace the front page."_

"Good for Colin," Ron said falling back onto the bed. "I can't believe they're still on about all of that."

"Well," Hermione said leaning back against the headboard folding the paper on her lap, "I suppose it interests people. They heard so much about it then for a year nothing."

"Not really nothing," Ron said. "There was an article when Harry passed his Auror training, one for our wedding, one for his and Ginny's wedding, one when you were promoted in the department. Hell, they even reported the day I signed with the Cannons."

"Well, I they like to keep track of their "hero's" I guess."

Ron shuddered at the word. He hated it. He felt like anything but a hero.

Hermione knew that look. He got anytime someone mentioned anything he'd done in the war.

"Ron, you are a hero."

"Yeah," he scoffed, "some bloody hero I turned out to be. Because of me you spent three weeks in a hospital bed."

"No," she said rather forcefully, "because of Draco Malfoy I spent three weeks in a hospital bed. Because of you," she reminded him, "Draco was caught and sent to Azkaban."

Ron remembered. He was blinded by anger. Draco blasted a curse at him behind his back and before he knew what was happening Hermione had jumped in front of it. At that moment, Ron felt as if he could have cast a killing curse and meant it. He some how managed to harness is anger though, he wanted Draco alive. He wanted him to spend the rest of his years paying for what he'd done. It didn't even sound like Ron as he set about casting hexes toward Malfoy. In moments he was unconscious and bond. When the battle was over Ron personally saw to it that Draco was the first escorted to Azkaban. When the Aurors had him in custody he quickly apparated to St. Mungo's to check on Hermione's condition. The healers kept trying to pull him into an exam room, asses his injures and treat him. He'd finally agreed to let them look him over as he sat next to Hermione's bed.

"That doesn't make me a hero. I didn't protect you when I should have, I wasn't going to let him get away with it and I certainly wasn't leaving you're side again."

"I've never understood this about you," she questioned for the first time since the battle, "you've done amazing things. You've risked your life countless times to save others, I should know because quite often I was the one being saved. Even when you didn't like me you risked your life to save me."

"When did I not like you," Ron asked in shock.

"First year, with the mountain troll."

"I didn't dislike you. I was…afraid of you."

"Afraid of me, why?"

"You were a girl and I was eleven."

Hermione giggled, "Still you showed more bravery at eleven that most grown Wizards could muster. You've been a hero longer than the papers have been calling you that."

Ron didn't know why he didn't like being labeled a hero. His whole life he'd wished for something more, to be rich and famous. Though he hated to admit it, he's always been jealous of Harry in that respect. He secretly spent a large part of his time at Hogwarts trying to stand out. However, not that it had happened he didn't want it. He didn't feel much like a hero. He was just a man. He was a man who loved a woman and would do anything to see her happy and safe. After a life full of wanting, wanting fame, wanting love, wanting possessions, he felt like he'd gotten enough. He had Hermione, which was all he ever needed. Everything else, titles, acclaim, riches, meant nothing.

"Look at me Ron," she grabbed his face forcing his eyes to hers. "You are a hero. You are my hero. You have and will always be my knight in shining armor."

He could see in her eyes that she was being sincere. So much truth had been found in her eyes before. He constantly remarked that they gave her away. It was her eyes that had giving him the pushed he'd needed to kiss her that first time. Her eyes told him it was the right time when he set out to ask her to marry him. Her eyes had even hinted him off to her condition before she'd broken the news to him.

Ron could see his past and his future in those eyes. Everything he'd ever done for her, everything he'd yet to do, it was all wrapped up in those heavenly brown orbs.

He pushed a strand of hair out of her face as he kissed her.

"Thank you Princess. I'll save you anytime."

"I know," she smiled, "that's why I keep you around."

Ron gasped; feigning shock then laughed and pulled Hermione down onto the bed.

"I love you," he said rubbing her belly but looking in her eyes.

"I love you too," she replied and her eyes said she spoke the truth.

(I hope you enjoyed it. This song comes from the latest album "Awake." Sorry for the fluff, but that's what these songs make me feel. Please leave me a review…let me know what you think)


	3. So She Dances

(A/N: This series of stories was inspired by the songs of singer Josh Groban. This chapter is the song "So She Dances" from the album Awake. Thank you to my beta and fellow Grobanite, Adreon.)

**So She Dances**

The band began to play a waltz as his eyes glanced at the door and like magic there she was. She was arm in arm with his little sister. The two had undoubtedly been off to the ladies room and from the way they were giggling there was not telling what they had been talking about. She laughed, pushing a stray curl out of her face. As soon as they neared the dance floor they were stopped by Harry and George. Ron couldn't hear what was being said over the music, but apparently they'd asked the girls to dance.

Ron watched, green with envy, as his older, more suave brother danced with Hermione. His eyes followed her as she swayed along to the music. They flowed around the crowed dance floor like they were gliding. The shadow she cast in the candle light on the floor was like a figure from a dream.

The longing Ron felt for her was almost unbearable. There was something about Hermione that just drew him in. It was always like this when he was around her, which was quite often. Something seemed different about tonight though. Perhaps he was feeling the loneliness that must come with watching a sibling get married when you yourself are alone. Perhaps it was that Hermione looked so beautiful in her bridesmaid's dress. Whatever it was, Ron hadn't been able to take his mind off of Hermione through out Bill and Fleur's wedding.

He'd looked at her across the room as he'd stood at his brother's side during the ceremony. In his mind he could imagine it being the two of them up there saying their vows. He quickly shook this idea from his head though, considering he'd never told her how he felt for her. He'd come close this past year. After all that mess with Lavender and him nearly dying, he'd felt like he could finally bring himself to do it, and yet fear and uncertainty got the better of him.

Fear and uncertainty, those were beginning to become common feelings for him. Whenever he thought about telling Hermione, there they were those thoughts inside his head screaming at him not to do it. They told him he wasn't good enough. Hermione was to far out of his reach. He was poor. That would be enough of a reason not to but throw in the fact that, next to Hermione, he wasn't very bright either, he felt as if he were doomed before he spoke.

So, he'd talked himself out of it all those times before and was very close to doing it tonight, but there she was. She was dancing. Dancing like she didn't have a care, like there was nothing but this night. It took his breath away to walk it.

He willed himself to step forward, to cut in and ask for a dance. He could hear his heart beating inside his head, the rhythm keeping time with the music. Thump-thump-thump, thump-thump-thump. He approaches them and taps his brother on the shoulder, swallowing hard, trying to find the words.

"May I cut in?"

"Why should I let you?"

Ron's ears pinked. He could feel the heat of embarrassment rising into his face.

"Only joking," George laughed. "I was going to go for a drink anyway." He bowed to Hermione, the clapped his younger brother on the shoulder. "She's all yours Ron."

_All yours, if only,_ He thought as Hermione let him place his hand on her waist. In the magic of the moment he imagines that it's their wedding day instead. The floor is clear but for the two of them. The moon shines through the window like a spotlight and shines brightly on them. She's angelic in a white dress and all his.

"Lovely reception isn't it?" Her voice breaks his vision.

"Huh, oh, yes lovely." Ron looks around the hall around them, "hard to believe it's only a tent in the garden."

"Magic does wonderful things, besides," she added, "I'd prefer a tent in your garden to a lavish ballroom any day. It's the company that makes it lovely."

From his considerable height above her Ron can watch her as she dances. There is unmistakably a smile on her face. He felt hat pang of hope twinge inside him. He could feel himself being pulled back into his daydream. A vision of watching her forever, dancing and smiling like this. Determined he shook the vision from his head. Taking her hand from his shoulder into his he stops the dance.

"Hermione, can we take a walk or something?"

He looked confused but agreed.

They left the room, probably unnoticed and made their way down the moonlit path towards the small pond in the back of the house. There was silence as they walked. It was only when they reached the pond that Hermione spoke.

"Ron, is everything alright? Why did you want to leave the party?"

"I needed some air and I…" he stalls, "I wanted…I needed…to tell you something."

"What is it Ron? You can tell me anything."

"I know, but this is a little difficult to say."

"Ron," she forces you to look at her, "what's going on."

"Well, you see…the thing is…I…kind of…love you."

In the shock Hermione somehow managed "kind of?"

To which Ron replied, "Actually, completely. Hermione, I'm in love with you."

Her silence was agony. He could hear all of the negative responses in his head. He'd imagined it a million times, the disgust or laughter that would come with her reaction. He'd known it was going to be like this. He just wished she'd get on with it, crush him now and leave him to suffer.

"Please speak," he begged when the silence became unbearable.

She looked up at him, tears glistening in her eyes and without a word her lips covered his. The kiss was tender and timid, nothing like the feverish snogging he'd done with Lavender. This was special; this was something he could get use to. It ended all too soon and Hermione looked up at him once more.

"I've been waiting years for you to say that."

Ron had no words. He couldn't believe that after all that time of worrying she felt it too. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up into a kiss. In the stillness of the night the music from the tent drifted around them as they swayed in a loving embrace. Ron could have watched her dance forever, but he quickly learned that dancing with her was much more fun.

(I hope you enjoyed it. If you're not familiar with Josh Groban please check out his music. This song came from his latest album "Awake." Please Review, let me know what you think.)


End file.
